Guardianship
by umbreonblue
Summary: Due to problems after Mikuni and the distortion, J lives with Hayakawa, who ends up as J's guardian.


It was just after the distortion was sealed and everything went back to normal… Well, almost. Since Mikuni's gone, J has lived with Hayakawa for the last few weeks. They get along fine, for the most part. Surprisingly, normal… J even had to work part-time at the café for a while. However…

At Café de Wayne, J was sitting with Haruto, his head in his hands while Hayakawa and Tachibana looked at him, concerned.

"J?" Haruto asks nervously since he's never seen J like this before.

J sighs, "I don't know what to do…"

Hayakawa asks, "What's wrong?"

"Mikuni was my guardian on paper," J says, "But now that he's gone, I can't continue to be enrolled in this school. Plus, parent-teacher conferences are coming up. I can't…"

Haruto takes out his laptop, "Well…" he looks something up, "Unless you get yourself a new guardian, there's nothing you can do."

Hayakawa speaks up, "I could be your new guardian… if you want."

J, Haruto and Tachibana all yell in surprise, "What?! Really?!"

Hayakawa nods, "I said I'd protect you, and if this is what it takes, I'll do it."

"OK!" Haruto closes his laptop, putting it back in his bag before getting up, "I'll print out the documents, and you'll sign them tomorrow?" He turns towards Hayakawa.

Hayakawa nods, "Mm."

As Haruto runs out, he yells, "I'll get right on it!"

J still can't believe what's happening right now and is currently freaking out, "Are you…sure about this? I mean… This is big… I already live with you, but this is too-!"

Hayakawa interrupts, "J… We're still family. That'll never change. Let me do this for you."

J takes a deep breath to calm down before saying, "…OK…if you're sure."

Hayakawa smiles, "I'm sure."

* * *

The next day…

Haruto gives Hayakawa the documents and points out where to sign, "Just sign here, and here," as Hayakawa signs them.

After everything is signed, "Done. Now, you're officially J's guardian."

Tachibana smiles, "Congrats."

J is silent. Hayakawa asks, "J?"

"I don't know what to call you now," J says rather embarrassingly.

Hayakawa chuckles, "Just call me what you've always been calling me. It's fine."

"Hayakawa-san…" J gives him a hug, smiling into it, "Thank you."

Hayakawa smiles as he hugs back, "No problem."

After a while of hugging, they let each other go. Then, Haruto reminds them, "Parent-Teacher conferences are on Friday."

"I'll go then," Hayakawa says.

J quickly intervenes, "Hayakawa-san, you don't have to!" 'Please don't!'

Hayakawa sighs, "J…as your guardian, I want to see how you're doing," he looks to Tachibana, "Besides, Tachibana-san is probably going to make me go anyway."

Tachibana smiles, "Oh, you're going alright. I'll be fine on my own for a few hours."

J sighs, "Alright…but please don't embarrass me."

"It's OK. I won't-much," Hayakawa smiles before he goes to the back.

J pales in horror and chases after him, "Hayakawa-san!"

Tachibana shakes his head and smiles, Haruto smiling too.

As for the actual parent-teacher conferences… J has passed all his classes with top marks, and so sometimes sleeps in class. Other than that, he's been a fine student.

Hayakawa raises an eyebrow at that, giving J a look that said that they'll be talking later, J slowly sinking down in his seat. Otherwise, the conference went fine.

However, when it came to the previous student council president…he still had a grudge. Hayakawa didn't like his attitude, but J stopped him from doing anything, saying that he can handle it. Hayakawa backed off as he trusts J to handle it himself. He still gave J a lecture later though.

* * *

A few days later…

J came home, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back!" Hayakawa smiles before he raises an eyebrow at the mass inside of J's jacket, J trying desperately but futilely to hide it.

"J…what do you have in your jacket?" Hayakawa asks, suspicious.

"Nothing…" J tries to deny, but then, "Nyan!"

Both are silent before J cracks, sighing as he lets out the cat, "Alright, you caught me."

"J, why did you bring a cat home?" Hayakawa then looks at the said cat, a familiar black cat, "Is that Mikuni's cat?"

"Yeah. I found him wandering around the school," J says as he picks up the cat, "Can we keep him?"

"No," is Hayakawa's immediate response.

"But-"

"No."

"Please?" J uses the kitten eyes as does the cat, who is held up to eye level.

Those two combined makes Hayakawa hesitate before finally caving, "….Fine. But, you're taking care of him."

"Yes!" J cheers in victory, hugging the cat to his chest. "Nya!"

After putting the cat down, J feeds him some milk.

"What're you going to name him?" Hayakawa asks as he makes dinner.

J thinks, "Hm~… How about…Bikou?"

Hayakawa smiles, "Bikou it is then."

"Nya!"

* * *

Omake:

"J…"

"Hm?"

"Do you still find me annoying?"

"…Yes. But, only a little bit."

Hayakawa hums, "Hm~…." Then, he pounces on J.

"What? What're you-?"

Hayakawa starts tickling him, "This is what you get for calling me annoying."

"Pfffttt….hahaha! Stop! Stop! Hahahaha!" J laughs, "OK! OK! I give! I give! Hahaha!"

After a while of more tickling, J collapses on the floor, breathless while Hayakawa laughs, collapsing on top of him.

Hayakawa rolls to the side, laying next to J. They look at each other and smile, pure affection in their eyes. Hayakawa gets up first before giving J his hand, which J takes as he's pulled up off the floor.

As soon as J caught his breath, he pulls Hayakawa into a hug.

Hayakawa hugs him back regardless but, "What's this for?"

"No reason," J smiles as he hugs tighter, "Just wanted to."

Hayakawa smiles, "Alright." They hug for quite a while before it was time to go to bed.

In the morning, Hayakawa would find J asleep with Bikou next to him. Smiling at the sight, he takes a picture on his phone before quietly making breakfast. He keeps that picture to himself.

'Life is good,' Hayakawa smiles as J just woke up with Bikou, and they eat breakfast together.


End file.
